


Ste's Birthday

by annetta23



Series: The Lallana-Henderson Family [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Fluff, Liverpool F.C., M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9072916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetta23/pseuds/annetta23
Summary: What happened when Jordan and Adam preparing for their son's little birthday surprise. Adam wanted everything to be perfect, but Daddy Jordan couldn't stop being naughty.





	

“Papa Adam, hop in to the cart. I take you to the first isle of your choice.”

“I’m not gonna fit, silly,” Adam giggled and smack kissed Jordan on his cheek. “Baking supplies isle, please, Daddy Jordan.”

And off to baking supplies isle Jordan pushed his cart. Just last night, his husband had a mental breakdown. Adam cried in his chest for 20 minutes, because today Ste was turning six. What was so sad about it? Nothing. Sentimental Adam just couldn’t believe their boy was growing up so fast.

But then Jordan cuddled him to sleep, and Adam was all smile again this morning. They’re shopping for a little surprise party, cake ingredients and balloons, for Ste when he’s arrived from school. Jordan let Adam made all the calls; vanilla cheese cake (instead of triple chocolate), healthy banana smoothie (though Jordan insisted Coke for a day would be OK), and a gallon of chocolate chip cookie ice cream (no arguing over this).

“Jordan,”

“Yes, love?”

“Blue balloons? Yellow balloons?” Adam held the two shiny plastic bags next to his face.

“Umm…Blue for the big boy.”

Jordan snatched the blue balloons and threw it to the cart. “Are we done? Come on, we have three hours until you have to pick Ste from school.”

Five minutes waiting in the line, Jordan knew the shopping went too well. Something must have gone wrong for these two new parents…

“Right, I knew it!” Adam smacked his forehead. “Why are we getting blue balloons and napkins? He’s not gonna be an Everton fan!”

“Or even worse, Chelsea’s,” Jordan turned their cart and they strolled back for red-everything. But Adam still looked troubled after they ditched all the blue stuff.

“Anything else? Hmm…What else would we need?” Adam bit his lip. “Come on, we cannot miss a thing while we’re still here.” 

It was not the time for playing around, but still Jordan whispered to his husband’s ear,

“A new bottle of lube?”

*


End file.
